


Inspired by Songs

by sherlocked221



Category: A Hard Day's Night (1964), The Beatles, The Monkees
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Multi, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlocked221/pseuds/sherlocked221
Summary: So, I heard of this challenge where you have to write a fanfic per song on your playlist, you put it on shuffle and write from start to end of each song, no more.I've done twelve, all using Beatles songs. They're very short and not that great but were pretty fun to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if there is a fic here you'd like me to carry on because some of them I really wanted to write more of.

**We Can Work It Out**

"Paulie?" No one seemed to be around. No one. The house seemed far too quiet for John's liking.

"Ringo!" No reply. It had to be a game, right? Like the three boys would jump out of wardrobes or something and yell "Boo," just to see the look on their friend's face. They were certainly not above that.

"Georgie?" Or perhaps they'd just gone out. Without John? They may have just forgotten...

 

**Penny Lane**

A very sunny day. An uncommon sight for England and surely all the very English types would be complaining about the heat- as if it were a bad thing. All the kids were out in the skin-burning sun with their parents standing at the doors of their homes yelling desperately not to go too far. 

Two young Liverpudlian boys only had each other to worry about and so wandered out into the midst of Penny Lane, Paul and John. One carried an old guitar while the other lugged a...

 

**I Feel Fine**

There was something about the studio that made John giggle like a five year old and proceed to ruin the first ten takes of every song they were trying to record. Ringo and George would join until it bored them to the point of anger when nothing was getting done. Their manager would be furiously yelling at them from the other side of the glass window, telling John to please stop distracting Paul, as though they were boys in detention... 

 

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

There was something beautiful about George's hands. Paul could not stop looking when the youngest member of the band slowly strummed his guitar into a familiar ballad while his usually unused voice added sickly sweet lyrics to accompany the tune. But it was his hands the deeply intrigued Paul. George's fingers curled and posed, picked and strummed effortlessly.

 

**A Hard Day's Night**

"Alright, see you fellas tomorrow."

Tomorrow. How each boy dreaded it. If it was even half the stress of today, none of them could bare it. The whole week had been on and off, constantly either at the studio or at a gig or desperately willing themselves to sleep between events in the cars taking them wherever. Paul was the first to wind down with his long awaited  _hundredth_ cigarette of the day...

 

**Love Me Do**

It was a song on the radio catching Davy Jones' ear as he woke up one morning. Some up-and-coming band had brought out this brand new single and every radio station that could, got it's grasping hands on it. Every shop, restaurant and home was playing it. They were going to be as rich as their hit is loved...

 

**She Loves You**

"C'mon George, you can't be boring forever." John said in a stupid, mocking, female voice. George gave him an evil side look, then strummed some random chord on his guitar. 

"He's not being boring," Paul countered quite sincerely, "He's being protective of his own dignity." He passed the youngest Beatle and reassuringly squeezed his shoulders, "Right?"

**Ticket To RIde**

Paul looked at the man he'd once called a friend. He was quite recognizable under under the rounded lenses glasses and mess of fair hair, but it was not the young, fellow songwriter he'd once known. He was now a famous man, iconic in his looks and lyrics. The girl on his arm, Paul wanted to complain about, but he watched John kiss her and felt nothing, but jealousy. That could have, in some far away land, been him. If only...

 

**Twist And Shout**

What had began as a rare moment of quiet turned into a dance off between the lovingly nicknamed 'Starrison' team and 'Mclennon' team. Each boy had grabbed another with one pretending to be the female and the other keeping their gender, then to the sound of their latest LP, the latter would extravagantly twirl the former around in a hilarious attempt at dancing. John, the obvious male in the 'Mclennon' group, took absolute delight in forcing Paul around the makeshift dance floor...

 

**From Me To You**

Perhaps for a week, George had ben sick and his three friends were sick of being one man down. At the beginning of the week, it had been 'if there's anything you want, anything we can do, just tell us,' but that had disintegrated to 'Just get better... Please!" There were no practices of songs, no writing of them. Nothing. 

 

**Help**

John flopped onto an armchair and lazily declared that this was were he would stay until someone bothered to make dinner as it would certainly not be him. He then drew out a cigarette and proceeded to light it, watching wisps of lung-damaging smoke rise into the invisible air. He felt lethargic and bored. The past days had been very long. Too long. Day after day he was forced to sing and play the same bloody songs in front of the same types of yelling fans. 

 

**Hello Goodbye**

Yet another fight forced the four members of the Beatles into the 'Time Out' room. There were two chairs in there that they all fought over like children and once they had all settled, now with Ringo and Paul sitting hunched over on the floor, they could happily yell about what originally had set them all off.

However, they had to remember what it was first.

"If John wasn't so fucking high all the fucking time...!"

"You can talk!"

"None of us can! You're telling me that none of us had anything before we came in here? You're bullshitting yourself!" 

 


End file.
